Currently-available techniques for missile defense performance assessment focus on kinetic solutions to counter ballistic missile threats. Such techniques are incomplete because they do not account for all available types of countermeasures. Ongoing efforts are directed to improving techniques for missile defense performance enhancement, including techniques that account for all available types of countermeasures.